the_warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kasara
Are you still here? 12:18, August 14, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Wings of Fire You read Wings of Fire? I do. Yeah its awesome :D A10 (talk) 00:09, August 18, 2015 (UTC)A10 What is your avatar? A10 (talk) 12:04, August 24, 2015 (UTC)A10 User rights on moderators Flame, your a moderator and chat mod. A10 (talk) 12:32, September 6, 2015 (UTC)A10 Question How do u make those cool coding on the FlameClan Roleplay Wiki? Like how do you make the stuff glow and have different tag names? I wanted to use it for a dumpy wiki that like nobody goes on but one. Ok... But I thought that coding looked cool and wanted to use it but I suck at it most of the time. 12:38, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Sure, I would like that very much :3. 12:43, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 I would like to start on the cool shadow thingy and on user avatars or making new tags like the "Leader" which you have on the other wiki. You can just say it all here and i'll put on CSS or MediaWiki or whatever one it is. 12:46, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Ok. Try ur best! 12:48, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 I'm gonna put this coding in the CSS here, than if it works i'll put it on the other wiki. :) And did you say to delete color codes? 13:19, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Nothing worked :d 13:38, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 It works on the other wiki that me and A10 only go on wich is that wings of fire rp wiki. Theres lots of coding and I cannot keep track of coloring so some stuff are orange :( 13:50, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 How do you add tags that are admin/B-crat etc. but have a different name? 15:26, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 It looks like you stole the coding from Wings of Fire Wiki. 15:33, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Re How ya make new name tabs that are admins/B-crats ? 16:46, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 How did make so many people go onto FlameClan RP wiki? Becuase I want some people on the WOF RP wiki and this wiki. 12:20, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 So, I wanted to change the colors of the sides like the chat box color, but it became plain, not like the orange. Can u help me? 14:17, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Picture thingy On the flameclan roleplay wiki, I notice that u added a picture thing next to the edit button. How do u do that? 23:02, September 28, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Is it mediawiki? 10:55, September 29, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Ok, I did it, but when I typed it in, all the coding I made went away, but their still in the CSS. Heres a pic just incase I did anything wrong cause nothing appeared :l. 22:19, September 30, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Hey Flame, how did you make such a giant community on FlameClan RP wiki? Plz tell I need advice for this dead wiki! 22:48, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Help! Could u edit back on here? I'm bringing this wiki back together. Could u advertise on different wiki's plz? 23:14, October 2, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Sure, I'll be active, if you need help. 23:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Flame, can you use the format drafting please? Please read here. 21:09, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Flame, please follow our format draft, or you'll be blocked. 21:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 You know, Flame. Since you are a normal contributor and I'm admin. It seems you don't follow what is in the policies. Like following formats and saying not to edit your pages. Don't you follow admins on other wikis? And, please, we don't need the categories you made, as I tought you a lesson on the FlameClan RP wiki. Don't you ever feel like that? 22:54, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Oh, can you also edit the pages you made into the format draft? It'll be deleted then. 22:56, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Flame, I'm redoing, and i'll color it later, and do other stuff. 23:21, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Flame, if you were admin on here, what would you all do? A10 (talk) 12:14, October 4, 2015 (UTC)A10 No. I didn't do anything with this coding. I just rollbacked it. And I don't want to talk about this again :l. .... Flame, I was working on that, and I used that coding sometimes :l. Flame didn't you steal coding? Flame, everyone can use coding, and your going crazy about it, can we forget about all this drama? I have seen other people use other coding, and I'm getting sick of this. Unless they ask, but I ment that some people can desgin their wiki the way they want, unless they don't copy the whole wiki. :l A10 (talk) 17:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC)A10 Flame, why didn't you tell me in the first place? A10 (talk) 17:11, October 4, 2015 (UTC)a10 Well, I won't do that again. Now can we go onto roleplaying? A10 (talk) 17:14, October 4, 2015 (UTC)A10 Yea... I just wanted the wiki to look nice, to attract contributors. A10 (talk) 17:16, October 4, 2015 (UTC)A10 I wanted AquaClan to look nice too, and so I was planning on the other old clan formatted pages. A10 (talk) 17:19, October 4, 2015 (UTC)A10 So you don't want me to code again?! A10 (talk) 17:22, October 4, 2015 (UTC)A10 What happens if I use a code I MADE and you thought I stoled it? A10 (talk) 17:29, October 4, 2015 (UTC)A10 Proof What I did on AquaClan page, andwhich i'm else gonna do on other pages, I'll show proof: click here. Scroll down to the bottom and find my sig, then read it for proof. A10 (talk) 19:16, October 4, 2015 (UTC)A10 Proof Again So, the coding on the main page I had are different. Here is link for another proof: here A10 (talk) 14:59, October 11, 2015 (UTC)A10 Still thinking. And can you please advertise to make this wiki active? You don't want to :). A10 (talk)A10 Ok... A10 (talk) 15:52, October 11, 2015 (UTC)A10 Exuase me, but did you steal the coding for the chat thing for the rules? A10 (talk) 17:10, October 11, 2015 (UTC)A10 Of what... Being admin? I'm still preparing, and the answer is a maybe. A10 (talk) 23:04, October 14, 2015 (UTC)A10 Question Do you know if you showed proof on your profile on FlameClan RP wiki? If you look on the home page, the coding is free on the Heliosanctus Testing Wiki on the Free Formats ? Page. I have asked her/him a question on if I could take it, and btw Its free so yeah. Link here for the question: 5911#2.com Click Here :3 Btw, I'm using that Free Formats page, she said its free... Can you come back please? I want this place active as possible A10 (talk) 14:58, October 24, 2015 (UTC)A10 I'll try to keep this wiki active. A10 (talk) 15:06, October 24, 2015 (UTC)A10 Well, I'll keep it active, even if it dies. I will get some advice, and I'll still contribute to here. A10 (talk) 15:11, October 24, 2015 (UTC)A10 Thank you on that, and also I gotta go, be back soon. Also, I hope this wiki will be cleaned up in the future, and your getting nearer to being an admin! A10 (talk) 15:15, October 24, 2015 (UTC)A10 Question Hi Flame, do you know how to do that really cool side code? Like on FlameClan RP wiki: Could you give me the coding so I can use it on here? I'll change the color, but if I have time. A10 (talk) 13:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC)A10 Nice sig, and thank you for removing the vandal. A10 (talk) 15:21, November 8, 2015 (UTC)A10